


Nothing Like You

by Feenie



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil/Cross/Rook decides to take a look into who they were before Mira. Spoilers for Xenoblade X past chapter 12, and the xeno series as a whole I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like You

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I really wanted to call this fic '-pearl voice- WHAT WE REALLY ARE...WHAT WE REALLY ARE...' as a joke but i decided this would be a better title

Soleil took a deep breath as she approached the door to the BLADE Tower, wringing her hands together. This was it, this was possibly the day where she finally found out who she was on Earth…and every part of her was fearing the worst. Who was she before she woke up on Mira? Was she someone in the military who go onto the ship because of her skills? Was she someone who bought her spot? Was she–

She yelped and stumbled backward when the door opened, revealing Nagi. He raised his eyebrows, looking at Soleil with curious eyes.

“Good morning, Soleil. What do you need?” he asked.

“S-Secretary Nagi, sir!” Soleil squeaked. “I, uh…since we have the Lifehold Core back and all, I was wondering if I could request that…that it be looked into as to…”

“Are you alright?” Nagi interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Soleil.

Soleil shook her head. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m a little, ah…keyed up, I’m not sure what we’ll find.”

Nagi rested a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Soleil. We will look into the White Whale’s database to see who you are. Would it help if you were in the room while we looked?”

Soleil nodded. “Yes please, sir,” she answered.

Nagi stepped to the side, allowing Soleil to walk in. Vandham was holding a mug of coffee in his hands, yawning loudly.

“Feels too early to be up…morning, Sol,” he greeted, looking up as Soleil entered the room. “What do you need?”

“Morning, Vandham. Since we retrieved the Lifehold Core and most of the White Whale debris has been retrieved, I…I want to request that it be looked into as to why I was on the White Whale in the first place, please,” Soleil answered.

“Is that all? Well, we’ll look, but…there’s no guarantee what we’ll find,” Vandham pointed out. “And that’s assuming we’ll find anything in the first place.”

“I…I understand,” Soleil said, nodding. “Nagi said I could stay in the room while you look. If it’s okay, I mean.”

“Sure, shouldn’t be too long before we get something,” Vandham answered before turning his attention to the computer. Soleil pulled up a chair, looking up at the screen.

“Lessee, Soleil, Soleil…” Vandham mumbled. A few moments passed before he stopped, frowning. The screen said ‘No results found.’ “That can’t be right…c’mon, search for Soleil, she’s gotta be in the passenger list somehow!”

The screen simply displayed the ‘No results found’ message again, and Soleil gripped her arms. Nagi approached Vandham, one eyebrow raised. “What seems to be the issue?”

“She’s not showing up on the list of passengers! Maybe she was in the staff?” Vandham replied, gesturing to the screen.

“That might be a bit harder to pull up, are you sure you’re looking in the right place?” Nagi questioned.

“I’m sure! You try looking if you think I’m looking in the wrong spot!” Vandham said, scooting aside. Nagi simply typed away on the keyboard, and Soleil’s grip on her arms increased when no results showed up on the screen. Her breathing started to speed up, all sorts of thoughts racing through her head. Why was it so hard to find her on the database? Maybe they were just running into some issues, everything would probably be okay…

“…she’s not showing up on passengers. Maybe staff members?” Nagi wondered. Searching that took a bit longer, though like before…no results came up. Nagi ran a hand through his hair, grimacing deeply.

“W…What’s going on?” Soleil questioned, voice shaking. “Why can’t you find me in the database?”

“Maybe you were registered under someone else’s name? We could search the entire database…no, a facial scan would be quicker, perhaps. Soleil, would you mind allowing your face to be scanned?” Nagi asked, looking over at Soleil.

She nodded, stepping forward. In the blink of an eye, a display of her face was suddenly displayed on the screen, the computer searching through what seemed to be numerous photos passing by in a blur.

“This should get us somewhere, at least. If you were registered under a different name, this should grab your face from your records,” Vandham explained.

Soleil’s heart skipped a beat when the computer eventually displayed ‘4 results found.’ Vandham sighed, shoulders sagging.

“Well, that’s at least better than what we hoped for, but…four results? Damn,” he muttered.

“We’ll rule out the ones we know for sure aren’t you,” Nagi told Soleil. “And if possible, we will call down anyone whose mimeosome has not been destroyed to confirm they are not you.”

Soleil slowly nodded, stumbling back and falling into her chair. She stared down at the floor, unable to stop the worried thoughts running through her head. Maybe she was a criminal, or maybe she bought a spot and doomed someone else on Earth to death? Hell, what if she was the reason Lao’s family didn’t make off of Earth? Or maybe–

“Sol? Kid, you with us?” Vandham asked.

“N-No! I mean…I’m sorry, I just…!” Soleil stammered, shaking her head.

“…Soleil, maybe you should take it easy for now,” Nagi suggested. “You’re on edge, it wouldn’t do well for you to take on a mission when you’re like this.”

Soleil opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it and nodded. “…understood, sir.”

“Do you need one of us to walk you back to the barracks or something?” Vandham offered.

“No, no, I…I think I’ll be okay,” Soleil answered, slowly standing up. Her legs started to shake, and Nagi stepped forward. She shook her head, leaning against the wall to steady herself.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Nagi asked. “Would you rather we call someone to escort you?”

“No, I’ll be fine!” Soleil insisted. “Honest!”

She staggered out of the room, slowly making her way back to the barracks. She didn’t stop until she had taken one step in, leaning against the wall and slowly sinking to the ground. Four results from her facial scan, and there was no telling which of them might be her face…

“Soleil? Are you okay?” Lin asked, slowly walking up to her.

Soleil shook her head. “I went to the BLADE Tower to see who I was, my name didn’t come up at all in the passengers’ list…they had to do a facial scan, four results came up…I’m worried that whoever I turn out to be, I won’t like who I was. What if I was a criminal, or just…someone who didn’t deserve to be on the White Whale?”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Elma spoke, approaching Soleil and kneeling by her. “Soleil, I have my doubts you were really a criminal. Even if you were, look at all the good you’ve done: you saved Tatsu’s life, you brought several xeno species here to live with us, you’ve even negotiated peace with some of our former enemies. If you were a criminal, I’d say you’ve redeemed yourself several times over.”

Soleil was quiet, tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldn’t help but whimper, hugging Elma. “Th…Thank you, thank you…!”

“It’s alright, Soleil,” Elma murmured. “I know you’re scared, but whatever happens, we’re here for you. Even Tatsu.”

“That’s right!” Lin chimed in. “If you need someone to talk to…we’re here, okay? Don’t forget that!”

Soleil just nodded in response, resting her head against Elma.


End file.
